Destruction of a Kiss
by Mightyenapup
Summary: There's a new girl in town, who turns out to be much more than anybody expected. Sometimes you'll be at the edge of your seat, laughing, or maybe in tears. OCx?
1. Nightfall

I yawned as I walked over toward the stream. I wasn't sure where I was going, or what I was going to do when I got there. I just knew that my heart was leading somewhere. I was on my own. I had nothing with me except the clothes on my back, and a small backpack with a few things in it. It consisted of these: A sketch book, a rope, some pencils and colored pencils, and a few photos in a small pocketbook. I didn't have any money, food, water, shelter, or anyone with me. Since I didn't have anything to carry water in, I had to get as much as I could, and needed. I had been becoming very hungry, not having eaten in about eight hours. I began drinking from the crystal clear water. It wasn't filtered, but with how clear it was, I assumed that the stream's source was nearby. Very nearby.

I had been running from my adopted father for about six hours. He wasn't going after me anymore, so I had decided to rest about half an hour ago. I had been chilling beneath a tree, and woke up about a minute ago.

The layer of snow covering the ground sometimes made my feet cold. I had shoes on, but they didn't seem to help much. I was fast for my age, especially when running. I had an odd habit of walking and running entirely on my toes, like the members of the canidae family.

I said to myself, "Since this water is so clear and fresh, there must be some edible plants around here. Although I really prefer meat." My stomach growled, and I let out a depressed sigh. "But first I have to find some," I continued. When I had gotten enough water, I walked off, trying to find something to eat. Preferably a fruit, vegetable, or something that tastes at least half good.

I scouted the area, to come back to my sack with nothing. Then I heard something. A twig cracked about 20 to 35 feet away (it was hard to determine with the quietness of the area). I looked in the direction was which it came, and soon after, I heard, "Toboe, be more careful. We don't want Darcia's troops to find us."

The one who appeared to be Toboe replied to a more deep-voiced man, "Sorry, but I don't think their senses are that keen. Besides, we lost them a while back. Unless they found some way to get here really fast, they would have to be at least a mile away." When I realized that they were walking toward me, I swiftly threw my backpack over my right shoulder, and jumped onto the limb of the tree I had rested beneath.

They were walking by, when a dark-brown haired boy, about older-17 by my estimate noticed a few newly fallen leaves. I hadn't counted on him noticing this, and began to cringe back slightly, trying to hide myself. I was usually wary of strangers, unless they were friendly. As the others kept walking, almost at the edge of the stream, a light-brown haired boy with a collar around his neck looked back at the darker-haired boy, and asked, "What is it, Kiba?"

Kiba replied, "These leaves just fell recently. Most of the leaves have already fallen."

"Well then it was probably just a squirrel or a bird," the collar-wearing one suggested.

"Couldn't be," Kiba stated, "There's too many of them. It was something much bigger. And a lynx we would have noticed."

A white-haired man, the oldest of them at around 19 spoke up, "What's taking so long? We should get going about now. Hige, Kiba, hurry up!"

"So that one must be Hige," I said very quietly to myself, "That only leaves the oldest. Toboe, Hige, and Kiba." I looked at each one as I said their names.

The oldest one quieted the others, "Did you hear that, guys?"

"Someone's here, Tsume, I'm sure of it," Hige nodded.

Toboe, the youngest red-head said, "But what is it? It can talk so apparently it's human."

"Well that's obvious," Hige remarked, "We just don't know who it is."

Kiba narrowed his eyes, "Maybe one of Darcia's errand-runners. If it is, they won't last long."

Then something hit me. I thought out loud, but still quietly, "Wait a minute! They can hear me? Maybe they can…smell me?" She had been running a lot… sweat might be evident. "They might be able to see me, too." Apparently I had said a bit too much, as Kiba, the leader of the group of four, jumped up onto the limb I was on.

Not caring for me to say anything, he spoke first, "Who are you? Why were you spying on us? Are you with Darcia?"

"And now I'm too loud," I muttered with distaste for myself, "Woah, woah. One at a time. My name is Sokoto. I guess I was kinda spying and maybe eavesdropping, and no I'm not. Oh, and I'd get off the limb if I were you," I recommended.

Kiba kept a serious, but not as hostile look, and said confused, "Why?"

As if on cue, part of the tree limb began to break, and about half a second later, I said, "That's why."

Kiba gave me an evil smirk as he got an idea. The limb began to break a bit more, and we both knew that next time it cracked, it would break off entirely. About two or three milliseconds before it did snap off, he jumped down, as I was left very nervously and startled. I, along with the tree limb, landed in the snow, me face-first. I got up, as I said, "Oww. That was mean…"

The three others, Hige, Tsume, and Toboe were curious about me. Tsume seemed the least, and wouldn't dare admit it out loud, but he was curious. Hige and Toboe seemed friendly enough, as I would soon discover.

"That really was pretty mean, Kiba," Toboe said, almost concerned.

"Yeah, it was," Hige agreed, but couldn't help but say, "But it was kinda fun to watch."

I gave a playful glare at Hige, who seemed unaffected and wondering about why I was glaring at him. He didn't see any harm in it.

I shook off my head covered in snow in a dog-like fashion, and I spat out some snow that had gotten in my mouth. I decided not to keep laying down in a half push up pose, and sat up Indian-style instead. Without warning, my stomach gave a loud growl, and I started to laugh defeatedly, embarrassed. "It's been a while since I've eaten. You four wouldn't happen to have any spare food, would you?" I asked enthusiastically as my mouth began to water.

"Uhh, Kiba?" Hige asked, turning to the head honcho.

I was fairly confident that Hige and Toboe would be plenty willing to spare some meat, but I wasn't so sure about Kiba and Tsume. Tsume appeared to not care, and Kiba was nice enough, but still was a bit mean at times. Kiba shrugged, and replied, "Sure. I don't see any harm in it."

I dug into the food, happy to be having food in my mouth. I figured I'd get to know them. How bad could it be, right? "So Kiba, you appear to be the leader. So where are you, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe going?"

Hige butted in to the conversation temporarily. "You really were eavesdropping on us. You already know our names," he said.

I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, stroking my orange-brown hair, and said, "Uhh, yeah. Heh."

Hige grinned like an idiot. He knew he could get used to having me around. I could tell just by his expression.

Kiba rolled his eyes partially and replied to my question. "We aren't sure where we're going. Right now we're mainly just trying to escape Lord Darcia."

Toboe remarked, "That isn't true, Kiba. You know perfectly well that we're trying to find-"

Hige put a hand over Toboe's mouth, and growled at him, "Shut up, runt! We don't want her to know!"

Toboe blinked twice, and said (after Hige took his hand off of his mouth), "We don't?"

Hige almost literally growled at Toboe for forgetting. I was interested, but decided not to ask. I looked at Tsume, who hadn't said a word in the last while. He was looking at something. Or nothing. I couldn't tell. He reminded me of someone. At the time, I couldn't remember who. Memories of someone. Or something with eyes extremely similar to his flowed into my mind. I made a light 'hmm' sound as I thought. I was awoken from my thoughts with a wave of someone's hand in front of my face, and a "Hello? Are you alive?". I shook my head, and turned to see Toboe's face about a foot form mine, smiling. Tsume's gaze shifted to me without moving his head. He knew that I was looking at him, but didn't seem to care. He hmphed, and looked back at whatever he was earlier. My brown, outlined in yellow eyes would be fixed on him later, though. I knew it. I chose to ignore it.

"I'd better go. Father could be back looking for me again… And I don't want that to happen." I said blandly.

This time, even Tsume didn't bother to try to hide his curiosity. In fact, he was the one to ask, "What happened?"

I was a bit startled that Tsume was the one to ask, but replied willingly to his query. "I never really knew my real parents. I have memories of them, but can't picture them perfectly. It may sound stupid, but I remember wolves." All of them looked up at me in amazement. I ignored the looks, and continued, "There were a whole pack. About seven. But… they were killed by gunmen. I don't remember if they were just in my backyard, if they were my pets, I don't remember. But anyway, my parents were scared of the gunmen and ran. I was in my mother's arms, when one of the gunmen held a shotgun up to her. In surprise she dropped me, and I crawled off. I wasn't sure what was going on, and decided that the best option was to flee. She, along with my real father were killed. Probably for having and caring for the wolves. My father that I'm running from now found me. He was a great dad, and raised me well. I had everything I needed, except for a mother, and those wolves. Over the years, his life became filled with problems. He was fired from his job, and our house was wrecked in an avalanche. He started drinking about a year ago. It wasn't a problem for a while. Then he started getting abusive. This morning, he had me at gunpoint. Memories of my parents went into my head. He had me cornered in my room. There was only one option besides die. I grabbed my backpack really quickly, and broke through the window. He blamed me for losing his job when he was drunk. He shot at me as I shattered the glass. I was almost hit. I ran. I ran as far as I could," I told the story, tears forming in my eyes. I wiped my damped eyes on my arm, and curled into a ball on the ground. I didn't want to cry, but it was so hard. I didn't want to look weak… I swallowed hard to try to fight it, but my fears were relieved as compassion was shown.

"Wow. That's… a really sad story," Hige said, as Toboe nodded in confirmation. Kiba felt sorry for me. Really sorry. Even Tsume felt a little glum. Tsume's eyes were softer than usual, as he watched me.

Forgetting about the sadness, I laid down on my back, put my hand behind my head, and gazed at the stars. "I remember one wolf in particular. The beta. Almost entirely gray, with a black streak down his back. The top of his muzzle, his forehead, and much of his back and tail were soot-colored. But most of all, I remember his yellow eyes. I looked up at Kiba, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume, wondering how their expressions looked.

They didn't speak for a few minutes, and then Kiba asked, "Wolves?"

"Yeah. Wolves," I replied.

"It doesn't matter, Kiba. They're long dead. She said so herself," Tsume remarked, looking straight at Kiba.

I gasped, and shouted quietly, "That's it! That's why!"

The foursome looked at me oddly, three with one eyebrow raised. I glanced around quickly at each of the four, and then said with my eyes closed, "I found out why I was gazing at Tsume!"

Hige evilly suggested, "Because you like him?" I just looked at Hige with an 'oh, please' expression, as Tsume seemed disgusted at the idea.

"No," I replied to Hige, "His eyes."

It was silent for a few seconds when Toboe said, "…Huh?"

"Tsume's eyes resemble that wolf's. Onyx' eyes look almost completely like yours, Tsume," I said.

Tsume hmphed for the second time I had heard him, and he looked away. My eyebrows were furrowed in thought. Until I said, "This means something. Something important. And I'm gonna find out what. No matter where I have to go, or what I have to do."

Toboe asked excitedly, "Does that mean you're gonna join us in our quest?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and said, "If it's okay with the alpha and beta," looking at Kiba and Tsume.

Kiba nodded, and said, "Sure. I don't see any harm in it. And besides, as they say, the more the merrier."

I smiled and directed my attention toward Tsume, who grunted and answered, "Fine, I guess."

I grinned wider, knowing that I finally had some people who I could trust. And then I remembered something, and said to Hige, "And by the way Hige…"

"…Yeah…?"

"You're gonna regret saying that I liked Tsume!" I smirked, and run up to Hige, and bonked him on the back of the head with my knuckles.

"Ouch! You rat!" Hige screamed as he tried to fight back. Eventually it got into play fighting, but actually hurting each other. Tsume glanced at Hige and I rolling on the ground, tackling each other, and kicking and punching and pulling at each other, roughhousing like rabid squirrels over a stupid acorn. He muttered, "Cat fight."

Toboe, hands behind his head, laughed, and said, "Yep. But it looks fun." Before we knew it, Toboe joined in the tussle.

Kiba decided not to complain. He rather liked to see us beating the shit out of each other for no reason. He quietly laughed at our behavior.

That is, until he heard me say, "…Hige… Did you just bite me?"

It became very quiet with the exception of a few crickets.

Toboe had an uneasy look, while Hige became nervous.

Kiba sweat-dropped, and Tsume shook his head and mentally laughed.

He had me pinned to the ground, and he sat down, touched his two index fingers together a few times, and said, "Uhh… Yeah… Please don't hurt me."

I blinked in confusion, and told him, "I won't hurt you. But that was weird. And that kinda hurt." I rubbed my lower arm where he bit me.

At this point, Tsume thought, "What?! For any normal human, a bite from a wolf would at least break the skin. Even in human form. Either she's much stronger than we think, or she's not a human. But that would mean she's a wolf, which she obviously isn't. It doesn't make sense."

Kiba chose to settle the fighting, for fear that Hige would bite me again. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep. We have to wake up bright and early if we don't want them catching up to us."

Toboe concurred, "Yeah. I'm getting tired anyway." He wiped his eyes and found a good spot to lie down.

I went by a tree, not the same tree as earlier, but a tree closer to the other four, and lay down beside it. I lay on my stomach, arms folded on the snowy ground, and lay my head down to rest. I knew I had some friends, and that made my slumber really, really easy.

thisisalinethisisnotyourlinebutitisinfactalineitisagoodlineabetterlinethanyoursyouhavealinerightihavealinethisismylinemylineROXORZ

Disclaimer: Well, this story so far is coming along pretty well. It's not the traditional style of typing, but this is what I'm better at. So far it's more of a K, but as the story progresses, then it'll get more action-packed, more romance-ful, and overall better. Oh, and on a last note, review if you like. But take it easy on me! This is my first fic made on And on a last note, Wolf's Rain ownz! But it doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately. I wish it did. Really. That'd be sweet…


	2. The Hunt

I woke up to the sun burning the inside of my eyelids. I squinted as I realized the light was beaming into my eyes, and sat up. I then realized that it was still snowing, but was much warmer than last night. I yawned, and then heard, "So you're up." I turned only to see Kiba, giving a small smile. "What time is it?" I asked. "Time for breakfast according to me," I heard loudly from Hige, who was about ten feet away, sitting by a campfire cooking meat of sorts.

I sniffed, and found the scent of roasting meat quite pleasurable. My mouth began to water, but was disrupted from a sarcastic question from Tsume. "Should we let her eat with us?" He smirked, as I gave a pouting glare. "You could at least take it easy on her, Tsume. She is new, after all," Hige tried to coax. I said to Hige, "Thank you for helping me out." Kiba silently chuckled at Tsume and my arguing, but then asked to everyone, "Has anyone seen Toboe around?"

"Yeah, where _did_ he go?" I asked to nobody in particular. "Maybe we should split up and look for the runt," Tsume suggested. I asked out of the blue, even to myself, "Why do you call him 'the runt' anyway?" "Because he's the youngest of us all," Hige replied for Tsume. "Discluding me," I said. "Maybe we should just look for him..." Kiba began, "But at least one of us should stay here and look out for any of Darshia's soldiers." Tsume nodded in agreement, and said, "I'm looking for him." I looked over at him, thinking of him more of the type who would stay and keep a lookout.

I blinked, but decided not to complain. '_If I get on their good side before doing something stupid, then hopefully I can keep traveling with them. I like hanging out with them_,' I thought to myself, and gave a wide grin at the end, not realizing I was still facing Tsume. "That just supports my theory more," Hige said evilly. Tsume rolled his eyes, and was again disgusted at the thought. I looked at Hige, and blinked, discombobulated (confused). "Whaddya mean?" I asked. He smirked, and brought his head up more for no real reason.

"Nothing," Hige replied. I got angry for a second, after memories of yesterday flowed into my mind. I heard something before I could speak. It was a loud bang from the distance. Not like a gunshot, but more like something big just coming out of nowhere and landing heavily. "What was that?" Kiba asked. "I don't know," Tsume said, "But we should find Toboe before he gets hurt. Especially if something big and unknown is nearby." We all agreed, and were about to start running.

Our footsteps were terminated when another loud bang landed, but very near us, shaking the ground severely. I almost fell over, but my reflexes caught me. "It's close," Kiba said, kind of stating the obvious. "But...what _is_ it?" I asked, almost frightfully. "We have to find Toboe. Now!" Hige raised his voice, just to say that he was dead serious. Not giving a nod, we all started running, trying to think of places where he might be. "Toboe!" Kiba yelled, holding out the last part. "Runt!" Tsume said. '_He really doesn't need to call him that... Besides, wouldn't I technically be the runt now? It's not like I'm jealous, I'm just... I don't know, but he doesn't need to call him that. Oh, come on, look at me, I'm having a conversation with myself in my head. I'm such an idiot. Yeah, you are. Aack!' _It was right there that I got annoyed at myself.

SOMEWHERE ELSE, PREVIOUSLY

"If there wasn't snow blocking out their scent and covering my tracks, then I could easily find my way back..." Toboe whined to himself. Then there was the first loud boom, but not as loud as it was to us. "...What...was that...?! I need to find the others, and fast. Before that...thing attacks me," Toboe proceeded to himself. He couldn't find a better way to describe it, not knowing what it was. He knew as well as the four of us back near the campsite that it was big, heavy, and probably metal. But what he didn't know, was that his friends might be in big trouble.

BACK TO US

Panting, I suggested, "He might have gone to the stream to get some water." "You and I'll check it out, Sokoto," Kiba started, "Tsume, Hige, you two try the plains nearby. He might have gone there to relax." I was in awe of how quickly, quietly, and gracefully the two of them jumped and ran off. After a while, it would be a common sight for me, but I was unaware of it at the time. Kiba and I went toward the stream near which the foursome had found me yesterday.

On a different subject, I asked Kiba, "Why did you pick me to go with you?" "I'm going to see if you can truly keep up with me," he replied simply, before running off faster than I had seen him. I winced for a split second, but then became determined, and raced after him. I always run faster when I'm either completely overjoyed, or am extremely angered. Only once has it been determined, and that was when I was running from my father.

I tried to think of something that would make me really mad. **_REALLY_** mad. I traced my mind for a second, and thought of something. Most of you are probably wondering what it is, so I'll tell you. I imagined Onyx, the wolf that Tsume reminds me of, being shot by the same soldiers that killed my parents. All the other wolves. And then, my parents. Then, Tsume, Kiba, Toboe, and Hige. It was right then that I snapped. Even though I was envisioning it, it felt so real. I was so angry that I caught up to Kiba, who was nearly a mile ahead of me before I searched my brain, in about eight seconds.

Kiba gasped as I flashed by, and slowed down, saying that the race was over. But I couldn't control myself. I kept going. And going. Kiba noticed this pretty easily. That I was VERY upset about something. So, I decided to calm myself down. But there was only one easy way. That was the route I would take, despite it being painful. It would be hard to direct myself, being in an uncontrollable state of infuriation (anger). Kiba shouted for me to calm down, but it was as if I was a million miles away.

I did the only thing I could. After trying to direct myself for about a minute, eventually I had a chance. But chances were that if I didn't calm myself down with this, I wouldn't be able to at all. So, I did what I had to. I braced myself for impact, and I twisted my body so the blow would hit my side, and not hit me head on. I jumped off a small cliff, in which there was a waterfall on, and slammed against the water from at least 30 feet. I can put it into one simple word. Painful. But at least it calmed me down.

It didn't take long for Kiba to catch up to me, but was a bit worried when he saw me jump into the waterfall. It wasn't a very big one, but neither of us were sure if there were jagged rocks or not. If there was, I was probably injured worse than he thought. He looked down into the pond that the waterfall fell into, and skimmed the water with his eyes to see any movement. After it had been about ten seconds, he was getting really worried, even though he knew I was tough. I wasn't tough enough for this. I wasn't a wolf, after all.

He jumped in, finding he would be bound to find me if he searched underwater, too. He looked around, but I was nowhere. He looked down. Nothing. He looked behind him, slowly, and terrified for me, knowing that the main thing behind him, if anything, were jagged rocks. Kiba, to his astonishment, disbelief, and terror, saw me there, but only half way on. My side was damaged pretty bad, that was the easiest thing to see about me. I appeared to be caught on something, so he swam over to help me. My pant leg had been caught, as well as torn, on one of the jagged rocks.

Kiba was about to change into his wolf form and bite through it, but decided against it for two reasons: I would see him, and it's much easier to swim underwater in human form. But, it'd take to long, and be too hard to rip it, so he gnawed through it in human form. By now, it had probably been at least a minute, and I was struggling for air. The instant Kiba had me free, he took my shirt 'scruff' and pulled me to surface. I coughed again and again, and he brought me to the side. "Are you okay, Sokoto?" Kiba asked, concerned. I was about to say, "I think so.", but I couldn't stop coughing.

"Sokoto...?" Kiba was sounding more worried by the second it seemed. I kept coughing occasionally, but wiped the water from my eyes with my wet arm, allowing myself to see. For a moment, I had to remember what had just happened, where I was, and why I was soaking wet and cold. My head fell onto my arms, which were folded on top of the mud. It just so happened, I was barely breathing, if I was at all...

------------------------------Disclaimer

Getting interesting? Good. This one didn't have a single curse in it. PG-13s are better with curses, but I couldn't find that great of a spot for one. And those big booms? You'll see what they are later. I will proceed to update as much as I can. And I love reviews! Please review! I adore reviews! Errm. Anyhoo, I've been thinking of some stuff I'm going to add later. Not sure when exactly, but it'll still be a few more chapters.

Wolf's Rain ownz!


End file.
